


Red Paint

by Kalireynn (sami), Kellwyntar (velithya)



Series: Veterans of the Psychic Wars Extended Universe [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sami/pseuds/Kalireynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/velithya/pseuds/Kellwyntar
Summary: Life on base isn't *always* routine.





	Red Paint

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished posting the main fic yet, but there really are works we planned and sometimes even wrote beyond the main story. This is one of them.
> 
> I honestly don't remember if it was ever intended to be part of the main story - there were a few sections that got cut because they didn't quite fit, and this could easily be one of them.
> 
> Chronologically, though, it definitely takes place during the time period that covers.

Leanne heard laughter down the corridor of the Infirmary, where she was cleaning, and stuck her head around the corner to see what had triggered it.  There was Christopher, covered from head to foot in red paint, and looking angry.  
  
He was also dripping paint on the floor.  She wasn't sure whether to be angry at that, or just amused.  
  
She compromised.  "You're messing on the floor!" she chided, and smirked at him.  She was rather intimidated by most Psions, but not Christopher - he'd rescued her from an existence of fear and subsistence deep behind enemy lines, on the one hand; on the other hand, the long journey back had let her get accustomed to his personality, and also find it really grating.  
  
"Shut up," Christopher growled, and kept walking, pausing at intervals to yank cupboards open, peer inside, and slam them shut.  
  
Leanne shook her head and decided not to get involved.  It was time to take lunch to the generator crew anyway.  
  
On her way out of the mess, she passed Jen and Jay.  Both had flecks of red paint on their uniforms.  Jen was, as usual, stony-faced, but Jay was grinning widely and gesticulating as he related a tale to his laughing tablemates.  
  
"- straight onto his head, he didn't even have time to dodge!" he finished, amid peals of laughter.  Leanne grinned, then froze as she realised Jen was looking at her.  He was more frightening than the Psions.  
  
Today, however, his eyes slid sideways to Jay, who was laughing, then back to hers, and one eyebrow twitched faintly as he brushed carefully at a paint stain on his sleeve.  
  
Leanne blinked.  Could _Jen_ , of all people, be sharing a joke with her?  She wasn't quite sure, and his attention seemed to be back on his lunch.  Shaking her head slightly, she went on her way.  
  
After delivering lunch to the generator crew and passing a few minutes helping with some maintenance work in their complex, she returned to the Infirmary, where she could hear some commotion from the doors.  
  
"You MUST have some!" Christopher, still paint-covered, was bellowing at the main desk.  
  
"I don't know, maybe!" Roger shouted back, sounding exasperated.  "Try the supply cupboards on the next floor, okay?"  
  
Leanne ducked around the corner to the access stairs and hurried up a flight.  She beat Christopher upstairs, and was in time to see him try the handle on a door and find it locked.  Swearing, he kicked it hard.  
  
"Temper, temper," Leanne said sweetly.  
  
"Get lost, Leanne," he said angrily.  
  
"If that's what you _really_ want..."  She smirked, and pulled her keyring from her pocket, dangling it in front of him.  He grabbed at it, but she snatched it back.  "Say please."  
  
"Please," he snarled.

Leanne tossed him the keys.  "And what did we learn from this, Christopher?" she asked brightly.  
  
He sighed and paused in the act of unlocking the door.  "Don't play pranks on Jay if there's any possibility that Jen will find out," he said, then opened the door and took out the solvent.


End file.
